


Qualia

by centrifuge



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Philosophical Wankery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrifuge/pseuds/centrifuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which philosophy is discussed. Briefly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qualia

            “You realize,” Kirk said, “that the whole concept of the philosophical zombie becomes moot due to the existence of telepaths. You can meld with me and find out that I have thoughts and feelings. Hell, you could even see exactly what the color red looks like to me.”

            “Can I?”

            “Well, yeah!” Kirk laughed, tilting his chair back and letting his arms dangle over the sides. “You can meld with anyone, you’re the fucking telepath here. Okay, not anyone. You should at least have some standards.”

            “I think,” Spock tipped Kirk’s chair back up with his boot, “you misunderstand me.”

            “Yeah?” The question left Kirk in an exhilarated exhale, his eyes bright.

            “Would you permit me to?” Spock sat upright with his hands folded delicately in his lap, looking for all the world like the epitome of restraint.

            “Uh, I should think the answer to that question would be obvious,” Kirk replied in the same haughty tone, sliding out of his chair to stand before Spock. “Now?”

            “If not now, then when?” Kirk smiled and pulled Spock to standing.

            “All the time.” Spock noted belatedly that Kirk had his hand and didn’t seem of a mind to release it. “Any time you want.”

            “Oh,” said Spock, looking down at their hands, where Kirk was making clever use of his fingers.

            “Yes,” said Kirk.


End file.
